The Reapers
by BloodyMarie'15
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wanders into the outskirts of Konoha and is caught by a strange ANBU girl who seems to know him,will she manage to bring Sasuke back,what will happen if she does?M is for the ending, not lemon. SASUHINA un-discontinued XD OOC Hinata
1. I'm Coming Home

_**Hey guys! Inspiration restruck and Marching Band is over, so I'm editing this story, because I've come to despise my lack of description and chapter length, please tell me how I do :/ I'm sorry for kinda dropping this, my friend who adopted the story sent it back too XD also, each chapter will have a song, if it's a specific part I'll include it. If it's the whole song I'm just gonna put the name. This chapter's is Coming Home by Diddy**_

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>

_Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone?_

**Sasuke POV**

I jumped from tree to tree, gliding easily through the air. Though I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, I'm sure my feet will lead me where I need to be.

I stop for a moment and look at my surroundings: birds are chirping in the newly leafed trees, flowers are beginning to bloom, and little creatures are jumping around. _Aww, how cute…NOT_ I thought. Spring is my least favorite season, all that color after the wonderful bleakness of winter? Horrid. Don't even bother with summer, I'd hibernate if I could.

Starting to run again, I stop suddenly. Is that what I think it is? I jump down and stare at the stump. Unbearable memories are connected with this midget of a trunk…

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm busy, I can't help you train with shuriken. Why don't you ask dad?"_

_For hours I practiced, and practiced, but I could never do Itachi's trick._

I lifted my head, glared at the surrounding trees and grabbed some of the shuriken I had in my traveling pack. Closing my eyes, I flicked my hand. Looking up, I smirked, seeing all the daggers deeply imbedded in the bullseyes of the old targets. But that wasn't it…

"_If you share any of your food with Naruto, all three of you will fail."_

Or when he had trained here later with Naruto and Sakura…There was one happy memory that didn't make him flinch when he thought of it…

_ Rustling through the bushes, I headed to the clearing. Of course I hated Itachi, but how could I defeat him if I couldn't even do a simple trick he showed me? Parting a few branches, I saw my clearing was already occupied by a girl who looked about my age. She was beating the log with her hands, but they weren't closed into fists. I assumed she must be a member of the Hyuuga clan, but why would she be training out here? From what I'd heard, the clan had the best training facility in Konoha. I looked more closely at the Hyuuga; sure enough she had the signature white eyes. Her face looked tired, and she had a trickle of blood dribbling from her lips, but her eyes held a look of determination, a shadow of pain that looked identical to mine, except with less hatred. Her hair was cut in a bob style, and her tan jacket was discarded, leaving her only with dark knee-length sweatpants and purple tank with a mesh undershirt. I can see why she wears that baggy jacket…I thought. Just as I was about to step out and ask her what she was doing, the girl fainted. Since she hadn't squealed 'Sasuke!' before, I assumed I wasn't the reason. Rushing over I prodded the Hyuuga with my finger. What kind of idiot trained to exhaustion? I didn't count, of course… I pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped her bleeding hands gently, as I finished, the girl coughed and slowly sat up. _

"_Who are you?"_

_This stunned me, every girl knew who I was. Actually, almost everyone in the village knew. And this Hyuuga had no idea?_

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_Oh…well what are you doing here?"_

…_she hadn't screamed, or blushed, or started tackling me…this was new, and enjoyable. "Well I usually train here, so I could say the same to you."_

"_Gomen, I usually train here too. It is surprising we haven't run into each other before."_

"_I guess so. Why are you beating your hands to a pulp?"_

"_Ah…I-I m-must become s-stronger, otherwise my f-father will d-disown me…"_

"_Ah! I see, you must be Hyuuga Hinata"_

"_H-hai"_

"_Well no offense, but your clan needs to stop acting like they have a stick up their ass."_

_Hinata giggles quietly, then starts laughing loudly for a minute, then wiping tears from her eyes. "Gomen, I really needed a good laugh"_

"_Laughter is a need?" _

"_Of course silly! Laughter and tears and fighting are the only things that keep us from exploding with emotions. And just one isn't enough to let out the stress."_

"_Hn…"_

_Hinata, suddenly realizing it was getting dark, quickly got up_

"_Gomen, I must be heading back home, otherwise father will be angry, it was nice meeting you Uchiha –san."_

"_It was nice meeting you too, and you can call me Sasuke if you like."_

"_Ah, h-hai Sasuke-san. Thank you for bandaging my hands. Goodbye" _

I wonder what happened to Hinata, I hope she got stronger and worthy in her father's eyes. Inadequacy is a horrible feeling, I know by experience. Of course now I have no one to be compared to. Since I killed Itachi, I am the last Uchiha.

Suddenly, I realized what the log meant. _SHIT! Why am I so close to Konoha, I'm practically begging for capture. Stupid feet, you need to reconnect with my brain. _

I turn back the way I came and start walking, my eyes cast down, my shoulders weighed down with memories. A thought enters my mind. _Where are you going to go? You're the bane of the ninja world, are you going to keep running until you're an old withered man, let the proud Uchiha die out? Hell no! You're going to grow a pair and go to Konoha, accept the consequences cuz you acted like an f-ing idiot, and then settle down with a non-fan girl chick who is crazy enough to love you._ Shaking my head I pause and think, do I really want to go back to the place that manipulated my brother, who destroyed the Uchiha out of fear, ruined my childhood? Yet again, if I don't, it would be my fault that the clan died. I decide on a compromise: I will stay here and if Konoha finds me I will fight. If I am defeated, I will return.

**ANBU POV**

I sighed, shaking my head; the Hokage's office had changed drastically since Tsunade had retired. The room was painted orange, had a stereo, and a large cabinet, in addition to the original elements. Knowing Roku-daime, it was probably filled with ramen, even though he called it top-secret material. Naruto may have matured a lot and become Hokage, but he still had the same obsessions.

"Thank you for showing up early, this mission might require a large amount of time to complete."

"No problem" I said, impatient, I had to blow off some steam on a mission.

"You know, you can take off your mask," pointing to the lioness mask adorning my face, "since we know each other."

"I am sorry, Hokage-sama, but I prefer to leave it on."

"Everyone is so formal with me these days," Naruto sighed, "Well, anyways, your mission is to bring back Uchiha Sasuke."

Staring at him, expecting to laugh and say it was a joke, I got worried after he didn't.

"You're kidding right? Neither you nor Sakura-san were able to bring him back. You expect me to?"

"You have a power neither of us have. This will be your only mission until you succeed."

"Yes Hokage-sama." I stiffly replied, and puffed out of the room.

**All POV**

Shaking his head, Naruto thought _I wonder what happened to change her, she used to be so sweet…I can't help but feel I'm somehow to blame…Ooooh RAMEN TIME!_

**ANBU POV**

As soon as I was out of the village, I started kicking and stabbing a tree. What kind of idiot was the Hokage? I can't bring Sasuke back, NO ONE can. Even if we could he wouldn't be the same, would he? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure the sad but serious boy I knew changed into someone much more morbid and violent.

Looking at folder I had received, I saw a scrap of fabric…they had a scent…but they didn't track him? WTF? Reading the papers, I realized that was because there was barely any chakra left on the scrap to trace. Luckily, I could see even the faintest bit of chakra. And so the lioness begins her hunt.

**Sasuke POV**

Having found a good spot about a mile from the clearing, I began to set up camp. Pitching a tent was frustrating. Studiously planting stake after stake, and finally I draped the cloth over the supports and…it collapsed stakes and all, back into its original shape. Exploding into a fit of cursing and damning the tent, I stuffed the pack and spotted a cave nearby. Grass squeaked as I shuffled over to the opening, looking at the vast enclosure, this would work. Either way, it's better than sleeping with no tent outside. Gathering sticks from outside, I stopped and listened for a moment. The birds had stopped chirping. Shrugging I headed back to the cave, if Konoha found me, they'd find me. I highly doubt anyone in that hell hole would be able to beat me anyways. _Katon is an incredibly useful nature to have _I thought while lighting the branches. _Now for food…hadn't there been a river close by?_ I had to pass by the clearing, but at least I would have dinner.

I froze, just as I was about to enter the clearing. Someone was already there.

A girl, with knee length dark violet-blue hair, was leaning against the stump. From how she was dressed, she was one of Konoha's ANBU, but her garb was a bit untraditional. The usual flak jacket was cut to a few inches above her belly button, and was colored blue-violet and gray, with the Konoha plate in the middle. Her arms were covered by the arm protectors, her feet by gray stiletto ninja sandals. The kunoichi's belly had an ANBU tattoo, but with what looked like a small scythe on each side. The skirt she was wearing was about as short as they came, and the same blue-violet from her shirt. Weird girl. Adorning the ANBU's face was a mask that looked like one of the cat masks but...different. More like a lioness. The markings were a mix of the traditional cat mask, and ones I had never seen before.

Turning in my direction, she said, "You might as well come out, I know you're there Uchiha."

_Shit_

**ANBU POV**

As Sasuke emerged from the bush, I smiled sadly underneath my mask. We had both grown, mentally and physically, since I had last seen him. _I hope there's something left to salvage of his sanity. Yet again, who am I to judge what it is madness since I'm crazy myself…_ _Losing people important to you tends to take away common sense._

**Sasuke POV**

"What do you want?" I sneered

"Oh, not much, just for you to haul your ass back to Konoha so I can go on a legit mission."

"Hold on, you're on a mission to bring me back? Which idiot still wants me back?" I glared

"The Hokage" she replied calmly

"Old lady gives a damn? I'm finding that hard to believe."

"Which makes sense because she is no longer the Hokage, the Rokudaime has already been appointed."

I groaned, this could only mean one thing, "I thought Tsunade was a relatively intelligent person, why the hell would she give Naruto the Hokage position? All the edible food must have been replaced with ramen by now."

"He's matured more than you know."

"Maybe he's gotten enough sense to not want me back by now, it must have taken you years to trace me."

"Actually, I got this mission earlier today."

I'm usually good at hiding my emotions, but I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping, "ARE YOU F-ING KIDDING ME?" I roared.

"No, believe me, I just want to get this mission over with."

"…Who the hell are you?"

"What, you don't recognize me Sasuke-san?" laughed the girl, I was sure she's smirking behind that mask.

Uncovering her face, the kunoichi smiled sarcastically, "Surprise Sasuke"

"Hinata" I breathed.

**Ok! I think that was good, more description and content. I think I gave a better explanation on why Sasuke was found, and if/how he and Hinata knew each other :) Tell me how it is. I'll try to update again this week because its exam week, and I get home reaaally early**

** ~Bloody Marie**


	2. Lose Control

_** Hola! No I don't speak Spanish…I speak French, Japanese, and English…Anyways, this chapter is mainly the battle between Hinata and Sasuke. Who will win? How will Hinata manage to stand her ground against Sasuke? Why am I asking rhetorical questions? All but the last will be answered in this chapter XD. By the way, toshiko-san21: yeah I could just picture him having a crazy fit when he said that :) ps. Hinata and Sasuke and rest of old rookies are 21. Song of the chapter is Lose Control by Evanescence. I love the lyrics but I don't like how they're sung XP R & R :3**_

**Sasuke POV**

"Hinata" I breathed.

The shy girl I once knew, who hid underneath baggy sweaters and stuttered, had been replaced by this…I couldn't even think of Hinata in the same sentence as that word. And anyways how did she get into ANBU, sure Hinata's nice, but when I last saw her, she was still struggling with fighting. Also, why did Baka put her on a mission to find me? He must believe she is stronger than him if he did that…but the question is: Why did she change so much? The only thing that hasn't changed is her face, kindness etched into her features, and silky hair, not to mention the pain filled eyes, so similar to mine.

"Shocked?" smirked Hinata

_When did she get so sarcastic? It can't be because of me, when I left she was still shy. Maybe it has something to do with Naruto-baka, I never understood why she revered him so much…but she doesn't have that light that used to reside in her eyes, it looks as if all hope has been wiped clean._

"I can't blame you, since you haven't seen me in years. Which is why I'm dragging your ass back to Leaf, whether you like it or not."

"Not." I replied

"I was expecting that" she sighed, rolling her eyes, as if I was a kid who needed scolding, "Well then, I expect you'll want to fight me."

"You expected right." I said, getting out my katana and lowered into my fighting stance. I saw no weapons belt or pouch on Hinata, so I was slightly confused. Then she reached down to her stilettos and pulled strange looking daggers out…well that puts a new irony in the name of the shoe. The kunai were long, almost like a very short sword, white, and the handle was wrapped in dark magenta satin. She twirled them once in her hands then attacked.

Hinata was much faster than when I last sparred with her. Activating my sharingan I dodged, landed on a tree and started forming the seals for Katon, but I never got the chance to finish, because Hinata had come up behind me and tried to stab a kunai between my shoulders, which didn't land.

"Are you even trying?" I taunted

"No" she replied, "I'm supposed to bring you back alive, Hokage-sama would kill me if I brought you back cold and lifeless."

"Well you're not going to haul my ass anywhere if you keep playing around" I smirked

For a moment, I thought I saw fear in her eyes, but not of me. It was as if she was afraid of what would happen if she tried.

"Fine, I'll play your game, but don't blame me if nothing is left of you at the end. Just think, your obituary will say ripped apart by a girl, no remains were found. You sure that's what you want?"

"Postive" I said, rolling my eyes. No way could Hinata, the girl who passed out when she trained, rip me to shreds.

"All right" Hinata whispered. Closing her eyes, she activated her byaakugan, then did many hand signs, some of which I didn't recognize, even with sharingan. Suddenly, her hair turned completely white and the veins around her eyes disappeared. When they opened, I saw that they had turned a dark purple. She slowly dragged her eyes up to mine, as if teasing, and smiled sadistically.

_ Hmmm…maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

**Hinata POV**

I closed my eyes and reached inside for that dark wave, the one that was always present. It swayed back and forth; all I needed was to bring it to high tide. Focusing all my chakra into my heart, I felt it cover me; drown me, in the black depths. It felt as if I was a stranger in my own body, but I felt empowered, dangerous, and confident at the same time. That was the danger with my power; it could give you unimaginable power. If you weren't careful, though, your mind would be forever down in those obscure depths.

Opening my semi-self's eyes, I slowly met Sasuke's eyes and that malignant part of me smiled with deadly intent. For the first time ever, I saw hesitation is the raven haired boy's eyes; it thrilled me.

Palming one of my special daggers, I infused it with chakra. It turned to complete black and was surrounded by shadows. So far, no one had seen this and survived. We'd see how the ex-avenger would hold up, from what I'd heard, he wasn't too shabby. I charged.

**Sasuke POV**

_ What did she do to her daggers? The only chakra I've ever seen that color is when Naruto and mine had combined that one day, but even that had become white. The shadows, the darkness, it's as if she put death in a kunai, is that even possible?_

Before I could think anymore, she charged. I dodged, of course, but my shoulder still got nicked, even though it missed. _WTF? _

"I see you've already found out about the blades, it's a shame. I usually save them for the end, but I need to take a precaution with you."

_Precaution? How is she so sure about beating me, I know she's stronger than before, but who would have a 100% chance of beating me? And, more importantly, why would Hinata think she is entitled to it? _

I couldn't analyze anymore because she was coming at me again. I had the feeling this was going to become cat and mouse. I _refused _to be a mouse. What could I do to throw her off? No time for jutsu, my sharingan would drain me, and my taijustsu wasn't of Rock Lee's caliber. Time to use my katana, such a shame; I usually save it for the end.

Lighting nature was such a useful thing to have, especially against a water type user, which Hinata probably was. Most Hyuuga were. Infusing the sword, I ran toward Hinata, who was moving her lips. When I was a foot from her, a gust of air from her palm stopped the flow of lighting. I decided to go through with the hit, her palm was exposed. But just before it hit, her fist became rock, catching my sword and breaking it.

_ I guess I can play cat and mouse…_

Still holding my sword, the non-Hinata smirked, "You remind me of a lamb, always following the shepherd. First Itachi tells you to hate him, encourages you to kill him. You follow what he tells you to do. Then Madara feeds you a bunch of bs, you believe him, and become an honorary member of Akatsuki. Funny, cuz you think you're making your own decisions, when really you're just following instructions."

_That's it, she can't expect to treat me like a kid, like a bumbling moron, and get away with it._

**Hinata POV**

I internally laughed, the taunting worked, now he'd fight with emotions, not intelligence. Perfect. This wasn't going to last much longer. _Maybe I should let him land a hit, just so his pride and self-esteem isn't completely crushed. _

I saw him preparing another attack. He'll probably use Katon since his lightning plaything is broken. I closed my eyes and chanted the words for a water skin softly. Shiton: 水の皮膚(death release: water skin). As I predicted, he did that large fireball technique perfected by the Uchiha, and I pretended I was hit pretty badly, when all I had were a few first degree burns. Alright, now that pretty boy still has self-confidence, time to knock him out. Which technique should I use? The regular black-out one? Nah, too simple. Perhaps the water bubble? No, he could somehow break it. Oooh! It's decided. I'll use _that_ jutsu.

I met his eyes and slowly grinned. I must have looked insane because he shuddered. I said the words louder this time, so he would know, and feel fear. So he would know what had changed me. Shiton: 記憶の地獄 (death release: memory's hell). I looked him in the eye and he collapsed. Sasuke made no noise, but I knew he was in emotional and physical agony; it was similar to the ocular torture technique performed by the sharingan, except worse. Much, much worse. All your worst fears came true, no one supported you, your friends turned against you, the most inhumane technique that hadn't been classified as forbidden was mine. Though it was kind of pointless forbidding it when only one person alive could actually use it…

I focused on the wave once more and pushed it back, drawing my real self back into my body, which had returned to its normal state. Quickly healing my burns, I picked up Sasuke and headed back to Konoha. I had to 1. Make Naruto bang his head on the wall 2. Avoid being punched by Sakura for using _that_ technique and 3. Go to _his_ grave…I couldn't even say his name anymore without crying.

Shaking my head I continued, I wouldn't have another breakdown. The last one, three years ago, had given me Shiton. I didn't want to wipe out Konoha by having another.

**Sasuke POV**

I was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly a light flicked on, then another and another. A memory appeared, but it wasn't the same. Naruto and I weren't fighting, Sakura wasn't glomping me, Kakashi ignored me. The three were arguing. From what I would hear, Kakashi was telling Naruto and Sakura to stop kissing, and that he had much better quality to read. No one paid attention to me. I started to say something, but they all glared at me, as if I was demon spawn, and went back to talking. That and a thousand more twisted memories flew by, Itachi saying it was my fault the clan was massacred, the girls avoiding me like the plague, and Itachi saying it was all for me as he died. Faster, faster. Louder, louder. I lost myself in the ocean of pain and remorse.

**Hinata POV**

I put my mask back on, the lioness guarding my identity. If someone saw me, even though it was past midnight, dragging the missing-nin through the main gates, the whole town would have a heart-attack. The past Hokage was intelligent enough to install a secret gate, which only top-ranked ANBU knew of, for such situations. I slipped through the passage, dragging Sasuke behind, and entered the Hokage monument. If Naruto wasn't here, I was going to kick his ass. Luckily for the Roku-daime, he was still in his office, finishing paperwork. I entered, leaving Sasuke in a lump behind the door.

"Surprise"

"You can't be serious Hi…I mean Hyuuga-san."

"I'm as serious as you are about ramen."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and then began massaging his temples.

"I need proof you found him."

"Oh, I did better than find him Roku-daime." I smirked underneath my mask.

Naruto's eyes shot to my covered face, "ARE YOU F-ING KIDDING ME?" he screamed in frustration.

"Funny, the Uchiha said the same thing when I told him I'd found his location in one day." I laughed as I yanked Sasuke into the room.

"What did you do to him? He's not dead, is he?" the Hokage asked, staring at the unmoving body.

"Of course not, then I'd fail the mission, and you'd also probably try to kill me. Definitely not good for the Hokage image." I grinned, "He's just under a…special technique."

"Seriously, you used _that_?" he groaned, "Sakura's going to have your hide."

"It was either that or dead, and I'm not afraid of Sakura anyways."

"Well…I suppose we should get him to the hospital. Teme won't be happy when the jutsu wears off."

"I'll handle it, there's a calming thing I can do to stop him from going bat shit and killing everyone in sight. Every poison needs an antidote, even one that affects the metaphysical."

**Sasuke POV**

I groaned, the wave of agony finally pulling back. Feeling a soft hand on my forehead, I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was hazy. Trying to sit up, I realized I was handcuffed to something. _Crap, I guess that means I'm back in Konoha. I brought this upon myself, its time I stopped running away like a kid._ My eyesight finally cleared and I saw Hinata standing over me, a relieved look on her face.

"No screaming, thrashing, or death threats. I'll take that as a victory for that technique."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well if you weren't chained, and the calming jutsu hadn't worked, you probably would have tried to stab me repeatedly."

"Just because I'm not right now doesn't mean I won't try later." I grumbled

"Aww, Sasu-chan, you're so cute when you get frustrated." She chortled, pinching my cheeks. If I hadn't been chained, she would have already been on the floor, begging for mercy.

"Shut up" I glared.

"Well I suppose I should probably tell the horde of people outside the door that you're awake and relatively sane."

_The __**horde**__? Crap. I'm not ready for Sakura's screaming, Naruto's idiocy, Kakashi's pervertedness, or any fan girls. _

When Hinata opened the door and whispered a few words, she was practically run over by my old team mates.

"SASUKE! I should punch the hell out of you! I'll hold back for now, but expect a beating soon." Yelled the pink haired pain, there was one thing I hadn't missed when I was away, it was the crazy girls.

"Sakura, calm down, threats won't do anything. Cussing, however, will. It is a healthy way to release frustration." Nodded Naruto, "TEME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU F-ING LEAVE FOR SO LONG? YOU'VE WORRIED THE SHIT OUT OF US!"

"…Baka, I see you haven't changed."

"Shut up teme, I'm your Hokage, you can't insult me."

"Like you didn't insult Tsunade?" I said sarcastically.

We started bickering, and after 10 minutes or so Sakura and Hinata yelled, at the same time, "STOP!" The medic blushed while Hina just rolled her eyes.

"Well…anyways, the Hyuuga generously offered to house you for a while, before you return to the Uchiha compound, so you will be staying there for at least a month. I need to talk to you and Hinata in two days, its important. Get better."

And so I was left alone with Hinata.

"…so how have you been?" I awkwardly asked.

_** Well that was the revised chapter 2 :) I'm happy with it, what do you readers think? The next chapter will be a summary of what has happened to them in the time Sasuke had been gone and also the introduction of many new characters (most of which are non-important, almost all of which are OCs) R & R please :) **_

_** ~Bloody Marie**_


	3. Way We Were

_** Sleeeeeeeeeepyyyyyy….*suddenly wakes up. Exams are finally over XD **_

_**Thanks to: Emeryald and el H.H for commenting, I always appreciate being appreciated. I had an extremely hard time finding a song for this chapter, because there aren't many good songs (surprise, surprise) about a disgraced person coming home and sharing their memories. In the end I gave in to using google XP on the bright side I found a song, even though the artist's name makes me laugh every time I hear it. The song is Way we were, by Barbra Streisand. Again, lyrics= perfect. Melody? Not so much.**_

**Sasuke POV**

"…so how have you been?" I awkwardly asked.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you trying to make this more awkward than it needs to be?"

I grunted, lay back, and closed my eyes.

Just before I fell asleep, I heard "Things have been interesting around here since you left, interesting as in weird," softly said.

"Like?"

"Well Naruto's Hokage," she giggled.

"I still thing Tsunade was drunk when she said that, then she was too embarrassed to take it back." I smirked

The kunoichi smiled and said, "You should get ready, so I can take you to see the town. A lot of changes have been made since you left."

"Why?"

"Err….Well the village pretty much got blown up by the Akatsuki a few years back. Everyone worked hard though, and it's back to its former splendor." My favorite Hyuuga explained.

"Oh…wait, what happened to my house?"

"It was destroyed, but everyone thinks the Uchiha sector is haunted, as if it's some ancient Indian burial ground, so it was rebuilt."

Silently, I absorbed this information, and felt a bit of sadness. No more sign of mom and dad, no more fractured wall, no remainder of the day that had molded me into an avenger. I couldn't decide whether or not this was good and bad.

"Well there are clothes in the small closet over there. Meet me in the lobby when you're ready."

I slowly stood up and got out of the hospital bed. Assessing myself, I realized the fight with Hina had left me with almost no physical injuries, just emotional ones. _I don't doubt she could have seriously hurt me though, I really underestimated her. _Remembering that look she'd had in her eyes, I shivered.

Heading to the closet, I wrinkled my nose.

_Did they really have to advertise I was the bane of the ninja world? _

Sighing, I pulled on the white shirt and black jacket, a huge Uchiha crest on the back. After I slid into a comfortable pair of blue jeans, I headed downstairs to meet the girl who had managed to bring me back.

**Hinata Pov**

_He's changed._ I thought _He's not the silent sardonic guy I knew, but then again, I'm not the shy, sweet, stuttering wimp I used to be._

Looking up from the spot of tile I'd been staring at, I saw Sasuke coming down the hallway. Standing up I made things very, very clear, "If you try to escape you will be put in a mental ward, if you hurt anyone in Konoha, you will be sentenced to life in jail. People won't say anything, Naruto made sure they wouldn't, you have no excuse to hurt anyone unless they physically harm you. Am I clear?"

"Yes mam."

I rolled my eyes and led the way out of the hospital.

Walking ahead, I didn't realize he'd stopped until I was 50 feet in front of the Uchiha.

"Is there a reason you stopped?" I smirked

"Just looking around since I haven't been here in, you know, 9 years. Everything's different." He said, looking around.

Rolling my eyes, I kept walking, knowing Sasuke would follow behind. Whether or not he'd admit it, he always needed something, or someone, to follow.

**Sasuke POV**

Seeing Konoha, rebuilt, after years of being away was…interesting to say the least. The houses I saw looked a bit more modern, and the commercial district was better than when I left. It was just a bit overwhelming, I'd never even thought I'd come back to this joke.

_I'm here to stay though, Hinata won't let me out of her site. I don't think she realizes I can see her glancing back every five seconds to make sure I'm not running away._

I sighed. For better, or for worse, I was stuck in the Leaf.

After hours of my favorite Hyuuga showing me around the new and improved Konoha, I started getting hungry. I hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours, and even my stoic manly stomach needed to occasionally be given food. I didn't say anything, but when Hinata was explaining something about the new Hokage Monument, my stomach protested and grumbled. Hina smirked while I glared at my stomach, _maybe if I glare hard enough it'll shut up and magically fill itself. _No such luck, there was still that gnawing hunger slowly growing in my stomach.

"Come on," said Hinata as she rolled her eyes, "I know you hate ramen, but Roku-daime considers it an important city monument so we might as well eat there."

"Hn." Talking to people was never my forte, and I found sentences annoying. Simple grunting noises usually suffice to get the point across. It worked for the cave men, didn't it? After all, they turned into something far more intelligent beings. Like me, or Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, etc. Somehow Naruto had managed to sneak past evolution.

He had changed though. Even though Naruto started yelling at me the moment he saw my face, he's still more mature. I guess being a Hokage in charge of millions of lives makes you a bit more serious…

When we reached Ichiraku, Hinata ordered regular ramen, while I asked if they had any tomato flavored ramen. They did. I'm pretty sure they had candy flavored ramen too, stupid artificial flavoring.

As we slurped our ramen, Hinata asked, "So is there anything you want to know?"

"…What happened to everyone?"

"hmm…" she though, "Ino ran away to Sunagakure a few years back to be with Kankuro. Shikamaru and Temari have an odd on off relationship because both of them are extremely stubborn. Sakura is the head medic in Konoha, she's going out with Rock Lee; I hope they'll never ever have children, they'd be horribly deformed. Neji and Tenten got married, Choji is still a ninja but he also makes a killer BBQ sauce. Gaara is the Kazekage and married to a girl from Yurogakure named Mari. Kiba and Shino are in the ANBU and depressingly single. I feel like I'm forgetting someone…"

"_**DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!**_"

I groaned, I could do without the green jump-suited pseudo-man.

Maito Guy had slid onto the counter of Ichiraku ramen and had tears streaming down his face, begin a river beneath their stools, "I can't believe you would forget me Hinata, I always thought you were a follower of youth, but it appears I have been wrong. No worry, youth forgives all!" He gave us his "nice guy" pose and…

"_**DYNAMIC DEPARTURE!**_" he screamed, jumping through the roof.

"…well some people never change, I guess"

"It seems so," agreed Hinata.

We paid for Maito Guy's destruction and our ramen, and continued on.

Eventually we got to the Hyuuga compound, and Hinata started getting bossy, I honestly didn't know she had that commanding tone in her, "Ok, tonight you're dining with the head branch, you better behave yourself, because otherwise they're likely to kick you out. Right now I'll show you to your room, it's on the same floor as mine, and you can get settled in. Quickly. We have an old Uchiha kimono, from a "peace" treaty signed years ago, hope it fits."

"Yes mam" I glared.

"When you're ready come to my room so I can fix anything you messed up, Hyuuga elders like perfection. It's the second door on the left from the stairwell." She left me with that, so I went over to my room, confused how little Hina had ended up like…well…this. There's no way all her shyness and immense kindness had all drained out, there was just too much for that to be possible.

As I entered the room, I almost face-palmed, only the Hyuuga would give _me _a room this extravagant. A modern four poster bed made with black metal and complete with glass panels. A matching dresser and desk, with a red laptop, also filled the room. A black metal fence-like half-wall separated an entertainment area from the rest of the room. A huge black high definition TV adorned a wall and beneath was the largest collection of gaming systems and games I'd ever seen. A comfortable looking large red loveseat was positioned in front of the electronic mass, right next to a sleek black mini-fridge with everything from Ramune to sake.

Two doors led out from the main room, not including the one I'd come from. I opened the first, which right next to the bed. A huge closet revealed itself. I think every single type of clothing in the world was represented in this monstrosity. Kilts, kimonos, and kerchiefs, oh my. I saw the outfit Hinata had mentioned hung at the end. Grabbing it, I quickly left the room; it was creepy to be surrounded by so many objects.

Laying the kimono on my new bed, I went to the second, and last, door. Like I thought, it was a fully stocked obscenely expensive looking bathroom. Heading to the shower/ bath-thingy, I turned on the hot water and browsed the huge collection of body wash and shampoo. Old Spice? Hell no. Burt's Bees…no. Very Sexy Body Wash for Men by Victoria Secret? WTF? Isn't that store supposed to be for girls? I finally spotted an acceptable, non-douchey, shampoo and body wash and had the first real shower in years.

After getting out, wrapping myself, and my hair, in the only towels I could find, blue with an Uchiha crest, I went back into the room and looked at the formal garb. It's base was an onyx color, and was embroidered with blue, red, and white dragons. The sash was dark blue with the Uchiha crest. Did everything I owned have to be marked with my family crest? Oh well. I put it on carefully, and headed to Hinata's room.

Knocking, I heard a voice say, "Just a minute," and someone fumbling with the door knob. A slightly disheveled Hinata appeared and motioned with her head for me to come in.

Her room was actually almost the same as mine…except everything was opposite colored. Her walls were black, not white, the floor white, not black. Hinata's bed was the same design as mine, but the glass was black and opaque, while the metal was pure white. Her desk and dresser were the same idea. Where there was an entertainment area in my room, there was a half-wall hiding something I couldn't quite see, I did see a picture of someone who looked remarkably like me, but his hair was sleeker than mine.

"Can you please tie the obi around my waist? I've been trying, and failing, for fifteen minutes now." said Hinata, snapping me out of my observation.

"Err…sure."

Hinata had on an extremely pale, almost white, lavender kimono, with black and plum embroidered falling cherry blossom petals. It was lined with black silk, and made of the material the obi in my hands was. I slowly tied the sash around her delicate waist. That was one thing that would never change about Hinata, she always seemed delicate to me. Even though she'd easily beat me, I still felt some chauvinistic need to protect her. Strange.

I finished, and she turned around, simultaneously taking the towel off my hair.

She looked at it critically, as if she was deciding whether or not to massacre it.

"Well…It could be worse. I'll have to work with it." she pointed to second door which, like my room, was the bathroom, except hers had a vanity. I hope she didn't expect me to use that. As if she read my mind, Hinata nodded her head and glared until I sullenly sat down.

Soon Hina had finished and poked my shoulder, indicating I should look. The Hyuuga had somehow worked a miracle, making my hair look sleek, stylish, and entirely respectable. No one would suspect I was an ex-missing-nin if they didn't know. Amazing what a little hair gel can do…

"Now I need to do my hair, so stand over there and wait, I'll tell you if you need to do anything."

I wasn't used to being told what to do, but I shrugged and did what she asked. First Hinata pinned her hair back, and it fell a long way down, almost reaching her waist, but then she curled it into large, smooth ringlets. In the end, the dark plum hair went to half-way down her back. Finally she asked me to hand her a jeweled comb with the Hyuuga crest, and pushed it into the base of the ringlets.

"Ready to face the devil?"

"No"

"Too bad, it's time for dinner. Follow me."

I entered the traditional style dining room after Hinata bowing to the elders and Hyuuga Hiashi, then sat down in the spot next the Hina, which was reserved for me.

A whole hour passed, then another. The cuisine was exquisite: immaculately rolled sushi, perfectly cooked lobster, and sticky rice with just the right amount of stickiness. The conversation, however, was awkward and tense; you could almost touch the tension in the air. Niceties were exchanged; small talk and meaningless words were uttered, along with lots of gossip.

By the end of the night, my face was exhausted from keeping a fake smile plastered on for so long, and I'd had enough interaction with the Hyuuga elders to last a life time. I'm sure if someone reached, they'd find a stick up all their asses.

"Well," sighed Hinata, sounding as exhausted as I felt, "That went relatively well. No scandals, drunk hollering, nor any accusations of treason. The elders must have been on their best behavior for you. I'd say congratulations, but I'm not sure that's a good thing. My father didn't look ashamed, annoyed, and angry, so you must have done well enough to not get kicked out of the compound, at least."

"Well that's good…I guess. I can't say I miss sleeping in a tent or showering in a river."

Hinata giggled, and sleepily said, "Well I need to get to bed before I pass out from exhaustion. Breakfast is served from 6-10 in this household. Not a moment early, not a second late, so don't wake up at 11, unless you want to wait an hour for lunch and get nasty looks from my father."

"Will do. Good night Hinata."

She smiled and waved goodbye as the door closed behind her.

I went inside my room and changed into loose sweatpants and got into the huge bed, pulling the covers around me.

I dreamt of black cherry blossoms and purple pools that night.

**Hinata POV**

After I closed the door, I exhaled and got out of the formal kimono. After changing into a dark cami and shorts, I looked down at the urn and picture. It was all I had left of a heart, the one I had given away. _I don't regret it_, I realized, _if I got a change to do it over, I would still choose to love you. _Shaking my head, I climbed into my bed and drifted off. I don't dream anymore, only nightmares visit me now. Lost in a pool of darkness, the color of his eyes, of their eyes. The two who'd left. Only one was left, and I won't let him again.

_** Ok I lied about the new characters, that's next chapter, if I included them this time, it would end up being double the normal pages on word (8), so they get a chapter to themselves…by the way, thanks to Wannabe-Temari and Pheonix2197. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I have a bunch of projects I've procrastinated on due soon XP Wish me luck**_

_** ~Bloody Marie**_


	4. Glaring

_** Dead tired? No. Take away the tired and you understand the state I'm in right now XP sorry for not posting sooner, I have this huge English project assigned by a teacher that I hate. Isn't that wonderful? Anyways, I don't think I could find a song that talks about a bunch of powerful ninja meeting Sasuke, so instead I just found a song that fits Sasuke's relationship with Itachi (in my eyes), it's called "It's not me, it's you" by Skillet. I LOVE Skillet. I'm going to see them in concert March 17 :D soooo excited. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 4. **_

_**P.S. why aren't there more reviews . I demand at least 5 more before writing the next chapter (author ruse to buy more time to think of new plot twist XP)**_

**Sasuke POV**

Groggy eyed, I stiffened, hearing soft breathing. Swiftly, I pulled the katana that I always slept with out of the holder and pointed it at the intruder. Opening my eyes, I started to glare at the source of noise, and then snapped awake. _What the hell is Hinata doing in my room? Not that I wouldn't appreciate…that, but I highly doubt that's what she's here for. _I sheathed my blade and sat up, noticing Hinata had crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You can't expect me to hear breathing and not expect an assassin or fan girl!" I defended myself.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well hurry up take a shower and get dressed. I have to take you to meet the team. Then we have to go get our mission from Naruto."

I paused, "Weren't we supposed to do that tomorrow?"

"No, you slept a whole day away."

My jaw dropped, I had never _EVER _slept a whole day, not even after killing Orochipedo, not after fighting Killer Bee, _**NEVER**_. I shook my head and took a quick shower. Gathering up my courage, I entered the monster closet. Turning in a circle, I tried to find a section of ninja wear. Sure enough a whole wall of the diverse closet was dedicated to it. Then came the struggle of finding something that I would actually wear. Baggy green sweater? No… Leather jacket? Not for fighting. After a few minutes of head banging and clothing throwing, I finally found something acceptable to wear.

Once I'd slipped on the high collar sleeveless navy blue shirt and a semi-fitted pair of black pants, I shrugged a grey ANBU jacket on and donned high sandals, much like the ones I'd been wearing before being brought back to the Leaf.

Leaving the room, I joined Hinata outside the compound's gate.

"So…who exactly are we meeting?"

"The rest of the Reapers."

"The WHAT?"

"Reapers, because Naruto came to thinking, especially after I got Shiton, that some ninja are too powerful to be in the regular force, even ANBU, and would be feared or resented. Therefore he made a group, and we, the members, decided to name it The Reaper division, since most of our missions are to take out extremely dangerous missing-nin or to infiltrate organizations for Intel and/or hostages."

"…Ok then."

Hinata led the way past all the accusing, fearful, and curious faces in Konoha, and ventured into the dark forest. I glanced around warily, this was the place Orochipedo had bit me. Shuddering, I pushed the dead Sannin out of my mind and focused on following Hinata. Finally, she stopped in front of a completely white tree with black leaves. _Obvious much? _Shaking my head, I watched as she performed strange hand signs and blew out a stream of dark plum colored dust onto the tree's bark.

Slowly, a small stairwell opened up beneath the black tree I hadn't noticed. _Ok,_ I granted, _maybe not so obvious. _

I followed Hinata as she descended the steep flight of stairs.

A large room greeted us at the bottom, painted grey, white and black swirls forming odd yin and yang patterns. The floor, too, seemed to be yin and yang themed, as it was made up of small black and white tiles. Nothing was in the room but four doors, all silent sliding shoji screens with white paneling.

Heading towards the second from the left, Hinata opened the door and motioned for me to step inside the room. The walls were pure black, while the floors were pure white, creating a strange impression of floating, not walking. Around the room were six chairs placed in an arc, none of them the same. On the far left was a stainless steel chaise with wire thin pieces of metal swirling around. Adjacent to this stood an imposing black…office chair with deer antlers stuck on. Following the laughable piece of furniture was a blood red throne like object with black jeweled swirls decorating the marbled surface. The second chair that rested in the middle of the arc was thinner and more delicate throne, but a throne nonetheless. The chair boasted a stunning dark plum metal surface embedded with diamonds of the palest lavender. A sparkling silver stool stood tall, the backing and arm rests preventing the user from unceremoniously falling off it. Finally, a crimson antique chair, the black frame added an eerie effect. All these weird chairs all somehow fit together to create a strange, but harmonious, room.

Hinata sighed and headed toward the purple throne, rolling her eyes.

"They're always late."

After sitting down, she motioned to her right, my left. I raised my eyebrows, she expected me to sit in a throne? _Well if little Hina is sitting on a throne then so are you _said the inner voice that still remained from my childhood. I don't think it realized our Hime wasn't so little any more.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a timid girl. Though she was tall, lithe, and obviously an adult, she still had that innocent look. Her pin-straight dark red hair (A/N: When I say read I mean _red_ not orange or strawberry blonde, _red_ :) she looks like pink in the u+ur hand vid (boxing part) except for the eye color) contrasted with her silvery blue eyes. The girl wore black skinny ninja pants with one of those shirts that some guys wear over dress shirts (I think it's called a suit vest), except fitted for a girl, in black, the buttons were the same color as her eyes.

"A-ano, my name is Yoshiko Yugana. I am p-pleased to meet you Uchiha Sasuke."

The stuttering girl reminded me of a younger Hinata, except Yugana's hair was in a shaggy style. Quickly bowing, she headed to silver chair with the strange metal pieces.

A second later a messy white haired teen with scarlet eyes that sported an open white shirt (A/N like the one Sasuke wears in Shippuden) and long ninja pants.

"Chitsuki Ringo" the boy glared before sitting in the antique chair.

Directly behind the sullen boy came a girl with two very long black pigtails (A/N: Like Hatsune Miku except black and no headband/ headphones) with white eyes who wore an extremely fitted short black dress with white short shorts under. Her long nails were painted a glittering white and which, once she was seated next on the other side of Hinata, drummed against the armrests with a click.

Hinata leaned over and whispered into my ear, "That's Hoshikaze Rin, she doesn't like to talk." Hinata seemed strangely hostile to the girl, every few seconds she glared at her with pain filled eyes.

Then Shikamaru came in yawning. Rolling his eyes, he muttered the typical "Troublesome" and went to sit down in the antlered chair.

"Well everyone's here…" started Hinata, "So we might as well start with telling Sasuke what we do."

After no one started talking, she pointedly stared at Shikamaru until he got creeped out.

"How troublesome, I guess it can't be helped. Naruto says I'm too smart for my own good. I'm guessing he just doesn't want people to think he's stupid in comparison."

Yugana, who apparently just didn't want to be the first to talk, continued, "I do g-genjutsu and am a master s-swordswoman."

Ringo sighed, stood up, and bit his thumb. A stream of blood came out and he moved it around, absorbing it back into his body before sitting down.

"Err, Rin, do you want me to explain for you?" asked Shikamaru in an awkward tone.

"I can explain myself" said the dark girl in a melodious voice that was laced with annoyance.

She took out the two scimitars strapped to her back, the pommel encrusted with pure white gems, diamonds I assumed. Taking a large log from the corner of the room, she fused her chakra with the curved blades and cut the thick log as if it were cheese. The blades glowed dark silver. Motioning Shikamaru to come with one figure she resheathed the blades.

Groaning, Shikamaru got up, "Do I have to?"

He was answered by a glare. Sighing, he stood still as Rin produced a powdery substance in her palm and blew it toward the pineapple haired guy. He instantly froze up and fell over. Yugana, prepared for this, caught him and laid him down gently on the floor. Rin, on the other hand, gave me and Hinata a sarcastic bow and went to sit down. My favorite Hyuuga looked like she was about to slap the crap out of the pigtailed girl.

No guy in his right mind would deny that Rin was attractive. Her voice was like a bell, when she deigned to use it. She was curvy in all the right places. But unless you were looking for just one night, she didn't look like the type. _To be realistic she looks even sluttier than Sakura that one time she tried to win me over with what she probably thought was appealing. _

The air was tense as Hinata tried to decide what to do. Yugana was sitting cross-legged poking Shika every other second. Ringo was behind her, staring at her head. Rin was on her chair twirling her long hair.

After a few minutes, Hinata stood up and announced, "Sasuke and I are leaving, make sure Shikamaru is fine."

Leading the way back up the steps, she shook her head in frustration.

"Want to talk abou…" her glare silenced me. _If it was any other girl I would throttle her, but I don't think I have it in me to hurt Hinata. Even if I did, she'd give it back tenfold now that she's stronger._

"We're going to see Naruto for the mission details, and then we are packing and leaving immediately," informed Hinata in a dull tone.

I nodded to show I had heard, and we continued until we reached the Hokage monument.

Just before entering the room, we heard soft moans emanating from Naruto's office.

"Mhmm, you have no idea how much I love you, you're my life I couldn't live without you."

My and Hinata looked at each other, shrugged, and peeked through the crack. We found Naruto thirstily licking up the very last bit of…ramen. I groaned at his stupidity and walked into the room.

"Teme! Haven't you heard of knocking? I was having a private moment!"

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "What's our mission?"

In response, the blonde handed me a folder and nodded, apparently dismissing us.

Hinata and I walked out of the Hokage Monument and quickly looked over the mission. Apparently the Land of Wolves had become hostile to Leaf ninja that passed through its borders. This shouldn't be happening since the country had an alliance with Suna which had an alliance with Konoha. Yorugakure (The Village Hidden in the Night) was the hometown of Gaara's wife, Mari according to Hinata. Our mission was recon. The objective was to find the reason the assassinations and stop it.

"Get your belongings and meet at the gates in two hours. Pack for a long mission," said Hinata before heading off in the direction opposite of the Hyuuga compound.

Calling after her, I asked, "Where are you going?"

The pale eyed girl replied, glaring, "None of your business, go get ready for the mission."

I rolled my eyes and did as she said.

**Hinata POV**

After making sure Sasuke didn't follow me, I headed to the Memorial Stone, hoping for Rin's sake that I was the only one visiting. Sadly for her, she'd come at the wrong time. As I approached, her black hair came into view. Growling, I landed next to her.

"You have no right to mourn him. He wouldn't have died if it weren't for you!" I screamed, enraged.

"Well I would have been able to save him if you hadn't been so weak and gotten injured," rasped Rin.

_She's gone too far, no way is she coming out of here without a scratch_, I seethed.

Snarling, I took the daggers from my boots while the black haired bitch unsheathed her dual swords. At the same moment we leapt towards each other, blades raised.

_**SUSPENSEEEEEEEE. You probably all hate me right now, so if you want to shoot me it's completely understandable. *gunshots echo. *peeks out from conveniently placed wall crying. I thought you wanted me to keep writing jk. Anyways, how was the chapter? Who is the mysterious boy Hinata and Rin are fighting for posthumously (after death)? Who will win the fight? What did Rin do for Hinata to hate her so much? Will Sasuke have a breakdown? All these will be answered in the next chapter (hopefully). I will do my best to have the next chapter up within two weeks. If it's not, you have my blessing to complain to my teachers. Until next time,**_

_**~Bloody Marie**_


	5. All that I'm living for

_**Greetings loved ones, let's take a journey. No, not to California, sadly. First of all, let me clear some things up: 1) Kakashi is not dead, you will see him in upcoming chapters 2) OC Rin is not Kakashi's Rin, it was implied in the anime that she died 3) As mentioned in the earlier chapter, Neji is happily married to Tenten so he is not the dead ninja 4) D'''''''': I can't believe you guys haven't guessed who the mysterious boy is. Sigh. Anyways, I just realized I forgot something glaringly obvious in the past chapters. To atone for my stupidity, I will make it humorous.**_

_**BloodyMarie~ Hello, I just realized I forgot something necessary to every fan fiction. To supply this necessity is Shikamaru.**_

_**Shika~ Do I have to? It's so troublesome.**_

_**BloodyMarie~ *glare**_

_**Shika~ Fiiiine. The author would like you all to know that though she has forgotten to mention it in the past chapters, she does not, thankfully for innocent viewers' sake, own Naruto. Happy?**_

_**BloodyMarie~ Yes, now go get ready for your next scene.**_

_**Anyways, would you guys mind a little ShikaTema lime/ lemon? One of my good friends is obsessed with this couple and I thought I'd put something in there for her. The song for this chapter is just to clear up something I probably should have done earlier: HINATA IS CLINICALLY INSANE. At least at the moment. She might not look it, but it's because**__**she's good at putting up a mask. The song is All that I'm living for by Evanescence. Am I the only one who was disappointed by their latest album? Anyways, enjoy :) (ps. Thanks to H.H and SYCC for reviewing within the first 24 hours of the story being up o.o) Please note adding me to your author/story alert doesn't count as a review. Even when I threaten not to update, people still don't review D': and I know it's not because of lack of readers, I've had 283 readers this month, if 1/20 of you commented, I would be a happy writer! Happy writer= more creativity= more updates. Geometry is making me use math all the time now XD**_

**Hinata POV**

Hatred coursed through me, it was all her fault. Everything was her fault. Her fault my life is upside down, her fault he's gone, her fault. Her fault. Her fault. Her fault. Without me trying, the Shiton came over me, drowning the smallest bit of sense I had left in its dark depths. I snarled and leaped towards her, daggers outstretched towards her scimitars. We met, blades screeching against each other, our eyes filled with hatred towards one another. This moment had been three years in the making, the tension had built to a point when it couldn't be held back anymore. I remember once, during a meeting when Rin was absent, asking who was the strongest in our group. Ringo had replied Rin right away, arguing that she was the most like the ideal ninja, emotionless. Shikamaru thought for a minute and pointed at me, giving no explanation. After another ten minutes of heavy thinking, Yugana finally voiced her opinion. Shikamaru was the strongest because he could actually control his power, and he was also the only one who wasn't insane, at least compared to the rest of us. The complete reality of her statement stuck with me. Rin was cold, like her name implied, I was barely myself when using Shiton, Yugana often went a bit psycho in battle, and Ringo had an obsession with pain and blood that could rival Hidan's. Shikamaru was the only one in our group, even with Sasuke now in it, that didn't have those moments of blood lust. It was kind of pathetic that the laziest had the most power.

My mind returning to the battle, I saw that Rin had fused her blades with chakra, so I did the same to mine. Jumping back into battle, our weapons clashed again and again.

In the midst of this, both of us were screaming at each other.

"You have no right to mourn him, you caused his death! You shouldn't even have had the honor of knowing him!" I wrenched out of my mouth, my voice cracking.

"At least I can say his name without destroying a city!" she yelled back, "At least I can control my pain."

"YOU HAVE NO PAIN, IT ALL WENT TO ME!" I roared, tears streaming down my face, "If you can say his name without consequences then say it!"

"S-s.." she snarled in anger and frustration, and launched herself at me again.

Another ten minutes passed, our blades screaming with our rage each time they collided. At some point I gained the advantage, Rin was tiring. My rage would never end. Not until I got my revenge. I understood why Sasuke left years ago. I would have done the same. Finally seeing a chink in her defense, I kicked out, pushing her to the ground. Rin lay there, motionless in fear of what I would do. Keeping her still with my foot, I leaned down and growled in her ear "Say his name."

She shook her head, crying out as I stomped on her back.

"Say it and feel guilt for what you did." I roared, determined to crush her back until the bitch felt guilt.

Rin held out for five minutes of pain. I decided she wasn't going to say anything without more incentive. Palming a dagger, I slowly cut an X that covered her back. After I finished, I leaned in again and whispered "Say it"

Hoarsely, she choked his name out, her voice laced with pain, "S-sai". Then she passed out.

Satisfied, I left her there and went to pack my things. I didn't see Shikamaru watching from the brush around the monument.

**Shikamaru POV**

I had seen it coming. At the meeting, Hinata and Rin had been throwing glares at each other, as if Sasuke was a pseudo Sai. I had to admit, he kind of looks like Sai, and he is socially awkward, but in a completely different way. Sai knew nothing of bonds and tried to build them, often failing. Sasuke, on the other hand, knew too much and attempted to sever all of them. Since he is back again, it seems he's realized it's impossible.

Heaving Rin onto my back, I jumped to the hospital. Arriving, I asked for Sakura at the front desk. The pink-haired kunoichi came running, looked at Rin, laid her on a gurney, nodded, and ran off, pushing the gurney in front of her. Sakura and I had worked out a deal for when this happened. Every two months or so, since three years back, Hinata and Rin tried to maim each other. Sometimes the Shiton user came in, but more often than not, the black haired girl lost the fight.

Hinata had taken it further than usual this time. She usually just left Rin a small wound that was sure to scar, no matter what. This time, however, she completely destroyed half the skin on her back. _What snapped in Hinata? _I wondered, _Was it the possibility of losing Sasuke to Rin? I doubt it. I don't think Hinata has a heart anymore; she burned it and mixed the ashes with Sai's. Metaphorically of course. I think…_

Shaking my head, I walked out, trusting Sakura would at least be able to close the wound and minimize scarring. There was no doubt, though, that Rin would bear that X for the rest of her life. _It makes a gross sense, though. Hinata bears the cross of Sai's death, it's understandable that she wants Rin to have some burden._

_** Its shorter than usual, and that's cuz only two people commented. Also because it was the only good place to stop. If you want me to update, I need 5 reviews. Otherwise, I'll have a whole treasure trove of chapters and you won't get any. I'm serious this time. :P**_

_**~Bloody Marie**_


	6. Pictures of You

_**Please note: I am a SaiHina believer. Don't diss this socially awkward couple. If you do, expect flames. And flamethrowers. And more intimidating stuffs. Second disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Maybe one day I'll become a billionaire and buy the series and make the plot more to my liking, but until then, I do not own Naruto. :-/ Signs to look for if I do own Naruto: Hinata will have a life changing epithany and will either get with Kiba, Sasuke, or Deidara; Deidara will have somehow survived; Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru will be a happy couple, and finally: Gaara would marry and OC that looks exactly like me :3. Now do you see my obsessions worked into the story? Next point: I am making updates shorter so I can update more. I know it kinda defeats the purpose, but you can blame social studies and math and language for killing me. Just blame the school system. Also, do not take my comment last chapter wrong: I LOVE PEOPLE FAVORITING THIS STORY AND ADDING ME/IT TO THEIR ALERT. Howeeeeeeeeeeever: I do like reviews :) Now for the comment reply section: **_

_**Thank you to XxXRyssaNara23XxX, huggable panda and H.H for commenting (especially H.H since you always comment within the first 24 hours XDDD) **_

_**Psy (): I do believe I mentioned in Chapter two that all the characters in this story are 21 ( I hadn't mentioned the OC's though, so it's all good XD) also, I was going to write some in third person, because POV does get annoying. Also, no, Hanabi has not yet been mentioned, but she will come up in the story *grins evilly (no she isn't dead, *rolls eyes to people who would leap to that extreme conclusion). And the reason for Hinata acting like she did shall soon be revealed. I'm not sure when though. Maybe in 2-3 chapters. The next two are going to be interesting and slightly weird.**_

_**Ms. Amateur: Yes I do know Japanese; I take it at my school. But the stupid school board decided that Japanese isn't as good as skylights . so they're canceling it level by level, I still get to finish the program…but still :(**_

_** The song is pictures of you by the last goodnight, just because that song is epic.**_

_**If by the end of this chapter, someone can either give me the name of who they think is the leader of Yorugakure and/or what is going to happen to Hinata, I will give them the right to add something to the story or take something away (within reason). This expires when the next chapter comes up. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

**Sasuke POV**

I saw Hinata approaching the gate where I waited. There was a strange look in her eyes, but I didn't ask. Asking only let people know their mask was faulty. That knowledge made people scared. Fear, in turn, made people do things they wouldn't normally do. No one likes to take chances. I shook my head and got my thoughts back on track. Hinata is obviously less stable than I, so therefore the responsibility of sanity falls to me.

She silently handed me the folder with the info. I quickly read over the details I'd skimmed over yesterday. The Land of Wolves was attacking Leaf Ninja, and there was a pattern. Almost anyone who was killed had an association with the late Danzo. Was this a single group that wanted revenge, or a whole country? Yorugakure's leader was either referred to as Alpha or 明刃 (bright blade). There was little information on this person other than she was female and that she is Mari's cousin. Could she have something against Danzo? I shook my head, there's no point in considering possibilities if you can't prove them yet.

The mission was to find who was ordering or committing the murders and to bring them back to Konoha, alive, for questioning. The time limit was a year. _A YEAR?_ I thought. Was the mission really going to be that hard? I shrugged and returned the folder to Hinata. Then we started off, walking out of Konoha's gates.

We had been silently running in the trees for a few hours when Hinata suddenly stopped.

**Hinata POV**

I saw something with my byaakugan below me, so I stopped. Looking down, I saw that it was a little girl being bullied by some older boys. They were telling her to apologize again and again. Flashes of the past filled my mind. Back when I was weak. Back when I was kind. I shook my head and looked down at the girl, there wasn't a savior for everyone, should I help her? Suddenly she looked up at me. The girl was me. I shook my head and closed my eyes, when I opened them again, the scene was gone.

"Hinata?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"It's nothing" I replied softly, jumping to the next tree, faster than before. I couldn't afford to stop and think. Not when I was on my way back to the place I destroyed on a mission that had been ordered because there were deaths. I didn't care about the three dozen that had died. I only cared about the first.

By the time the sun set, I had two other hallucinations, but I didn't stop. If I stopped Sasuke would notice something was wrong with me. If something was wrong with me I would be sent back to Konoha to get "help". If I was in Konoha, I couldn't get my revenge properly. Not with witnesses. On a mission, especially S-rank, death happens. It's actually quite common. Those Wolf bitches would pay for what they did.

**Sasuke POV**

I internally sighed again. I should have known from the look in Hinata's eye earlier. This mission wasn't a healthy one for her. It was like my quest to kill Itachi, it ended with me being insane until the end of the war. Hinata was right saying I needed someone to follow, though it hurt my pride admitting it. Once Naruto killed Madara, I had nothing to aim for and the blood craze left me. I knew Hinata wasn't sane this morning. I won't stop her though, it would be horribly hypocritical of me, and there's nothing I hate more than hypocrites. I had no idea who she was trying to avenge, other than it was probably the boy whose picture I'd seen in her room. He'd seemed oddly familiar, but all I could think about when I thought of his face was the correct was to stop a katana. Though I didn't know, I could understand. I would've given anything for a mission I could use for an excuse to avenge. Hinata got that chance; she would go through with it no matter what. Whether that need for revenge would help or hurt us in the long run, I have no idea.

Clearing my head, I thought about the Land of Wolves. Its climate was warm, especially for how high north it was. I'd heard that was due to an explosion that had happened there a few years back. Most of the country was covered in dense forest, spattered with the occasional river or lake. The land was usually hooded by night and dusk and dawn made up the short 6 hours of day time. Few people weren't at least trained to fight, and the majority were ninja. However, a large amount weren't contained within Yorugakure, the country's ninja village. Clans and the power of their kekkai genkai (which most of the clans had) determined their social standing. The prominent clans were the Ookami, the Jigokucho, and the Katahoshi. The current leader was from the Katahoshi clan and the epitome of the country's attitude: Cold and uncaring. No one saw her, and some questioned whether she was still in the country. Clans didn't care as long as they could continue their feuds.

The sun was slowly setting when we finally entered the Land of Wolves. We had been running almost non-stop for a whole day and had made good time. Looking around, I tried to find a good place to camp for the night. After a few minutes of running into the country I found one. I motioned Hinata to stop and pointed, saying "That looks like a good place to rest."

**Hinata POV**

When we entered the Land of Wolves, I felt different. I couldn't tell if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, or if one had been added. Either way, I was closer to my objective. When Sasuke stopped and pointed, though, I froze. "That looks like a good place to rest". The words echoed in my mind.

_Sai's straight black hair swayed gently in the cold breeze. I shivered, knowing I should have worn more layers for the cold climate. We had just passed the border into the Land of Wolves. Since the country had short days, the sun was already setting. Looking around for a place to camp, I stopped when Sai pointed to a clearing and said "That looks like a good place to rest." I nodded. _

_We camped there for the rest of our stay._

I shook my head, my whole body quaking. It couldn't happen, not the same clearing, not the same words. Not the same ending. Why didn't anything end with a happy ending for me? Why didn't I ever have any luck? Why. Why. _Why? _The small voice was coming back, the part that no one could see. I hadn't thought it through when I came to the country, hadn't thought of the repercussions it would have on my already fragile tie to sanity. I trembled and let the past take over and use its favorite reflex.

I fainted, welcoming the darkness.

_**Alright, can anyone guess? Just put your answer in the comments, the first to get an answer right for each of the two questions will have a say in the plot. Please note: This cannot include additional OC's, Hinata suddenly falling in love with someone random, or a character dying unless (for the last one) you have a good reason why it would help the plot. Sorry for the late update, but I've had so much to do. Last quarter of school though :) yayz.**_


	7. Field of Innocence

_** Inspiration is being slightly taken out onto poetry instead of this story. Language is to blame: we're doing a poetry unit. Maybe I'll finally get an A in that stupid class ^_^". Anyways, no one got the answer right, and I want to incorporate the reviewers directly into the story so I'll keep asking different questions until someone gets it right. The one for this chapter one of the two from last chapter: Who is the leader of Yurogakure? May the odds be ever in your favor. Next point: Hinata is not meant to be the immortal person who never gets hit and kills everyone. You will see just how vulnerable she truly is, especially on the inside, in this chapter. Next Next point: Do you guys like my writing? The lack of reviews is making me feel slightly unwanted :( 3**__**rd**__** next point: I don't own Naruto. If I get my life wish here are sign to look for: Sakura and Lee will be together, Ino and Kankuro will travel to a distant land together, Temari will be with Shikamaru, Tenten will meet some guy, and everyone else will be drooling after a Hinata who trained herself to stop stuttering and fainting so much. The End of my Fantasy world. The song for this chapter is Field of Innocence by Evanescence. You'll see why. It'll be pretty obvious from the beginning if you're really looking into the previous chapters for clues. I bet none of you saw this one coming. If you did…then why didn't you review and win *dies of sadness. Anyways, no matter how sad I am because of non-reviewers I love all of you who do. On with the show! Ps. Bolded italics that aren't in the AN are Hinata's thoughts too. I think you'll all get it when you start reading. If not I'll clarify at the end.**_

**Hinata POV**

_Ugh…what happened? One minute I was walking and then? I slowly opened my eyes from the darkness and found…more darkness. Night had fallen and a raven haired boy was leaning over me, a concerned look on his face. Oh! That was what happened. I remember now. But what did he do to his hair. It wasn't spiky before, why is it spiky? _I blushed and cleared my throat, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hinata, are you okay? You just blacked out."

_His voice is different too…_

**In a tiny corner of Hinata's mind:**

_**He's saying the same words. The same words. The same words. Same same same same same…**_

**Sasuke POV**

_Something is obviously wrong here. Hinata is blushing and she passed out, and her eyes aren't blank the way they were before._

"Hinata, are you okay? You just blacked out." I asked.

She seemed to involuntarily freeze then began twiddling her fingers, like she used to. Something was definitely wrong. I took her hand and helped her up.

"I set up camp already, want to help me with my horrible cooking?" I asked jokingly.

Little Hina just smiled and nodded up and down quickly, like she used to.

…

I licked the last of the sauce off my fingers; Hinata's cooking deserved an award. I rarely liked food enough to lick my fingers. I remember once, on a mission, I had brought some onigiri Hinata had made for me. She had always dropped off some food every day for some reason. Sakura had noticed and asked who made them. I didn't want her to hunt poor Hina down so I said I made them myself. It was laughable, really. The only thing I can make that turns out good is salad. Probably because of my love for tomatoes. I really do love tomatoes. I shook my head. _I'm not going to become some crazy loon_. I looked back at Hinata, and she looked at the forest, a distant look in her eyes. She was facing in the ninja village's direction, almost as if she was seeing what I assume happened there. _I'll go check it out when she's asleep_, I thought, _she's in no condition to do anything dangerous right now._

**Hinata POV**

_Why am I looking that way? It feels as if something is pulling me. But I can't go alone; I need to stay with him. I shouldn't even be on this mission. I mean, I love to be with him, but I'm probably only slowing him down. Neji would have been assigned, except he was already on a mission. Father's right, I am useless._

_**The Hell you are mini-me! You're stronger than them all…at least on the outside. I wonder how this is going to play out. It can't end well. Not for anyone. Not with me being back to my self-depreciating state.**_

Feeling tired, I said goodnight to Sasuke and climbed into my tent.

**Sasuke POV**

As Hinata climbed into her tent, I could help but be worried about her condition. It seemed like a severe case of amnesia, or maybe something in her just broke…_Wait…why do I care? I mean sure we knew each other and she used to cook food for me, probably out of pity, but I shouldn't be this worried about her. I never worried about anyone else. Not Naruto, not Sakura, not anyone. Well, except for me…But Sasuke Uchiha doesn't worry for others. So why am I worrying about Hina?_

_**I have the rest of the story planned out. There will be thirteen chapters and perhaps an epilogue. Maybe. I'm still debating on that one. The end of the story will probably cause flamethrowers, flames, chainsaws, knives, and other things to be thrown at me. I understand.**_

_**The contest is still on! Everything except the general ending is up to change unless you have an even better idea than mine for the end. I hate to leave you all unhappy with it, but it fits so well. May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

_**I have decided that there will be no lemon in this story because it would interrupt the flow. So to all you pervs who read for a lemon shoo. Its ok, I'm a perv myself . **_

_**For any ATLA fans who don't hate on Zutara (I'm hoping that's the majority, cuz kataang is just sick) His Majesty Prefers Blue is an awesome fan fiction! **_

_**I'm running out of important things to bullet, but pretty much I'm sorry if I'm updating really slow and late, but it's the last quarter in school and things are piling up. Even gym is getting busy. That's when you know high school sucks, when your P.E. class requires work. **_

_**Please review *puppy dog eyes. I put a lot of time and effort into these though it doesn't reflect in my updating time ^_^" I want at least 100 reviews before I post the last chapter. I will make you wait if I must. **_

_**The bold italics are the inside Hinata, who is the Hinata you've known for the first part of this story. Plain Italics are old Hinata's thoughts, which have resurfaced.**_

_**~ Bloody Marie**_


	8. Hung Up

_** Hello, I'm too tired to think of an opening joke thingy only I will laugh at, so on with the info: 1) I get that you guys are busy if you're in hs or college with finals, but I found time to write this so you can find time to review. Thanks to el H.H and XxXRyssaNara23XxX as always. Two reviewers in a month? Anyways. If someone has a suggestion on how to end the story, please tell me. Because the resolution I have now is really deep and awesome, but more than half of you will probably hate me. So any suggestions are welcome. The contest is still on; I'm kinda surprised no one has gotten it yet. Said character is a pretty prominent antagonist in this story ^_^" and no it is not Kiba, but thanks for guessing. It is not anyone dead in the anime or manga either, so no Orochipedo. Second Contest: If anyone can think of some awesome sauce Hyuuga techniques that are original, and not from any other fanfic or show, review and you shall get a say in how the end goes down. I'm desperate.**_

_**IF YOU DON'T USUALLY READ THE AN, PLEASE READ ON FROM HERE SO YOU AREN'T CONFUSED.**_

_**The next few chapters are going to have a similar format: Hinata has a flashback; she is staying at the camp during this time. The flashback will be in underlined text. Hinata's thoughts are the same as last time: italic is current Hinata, bold italics are inner Hinata. Italic in quotes is the wind/ insanity. After the flashback, the story cuts to Sasuke. From here on out, I am writing in third person POV. If it's horrible, please let me know XD. A stanza of a poem I wrote is replacing the song from here to the last chapter.**_

_**Love tomorrow**_

_**Love today**_

_**Love forever**_

_**Love away.**_

_**On to Chapter 8!**_

Hinata was sitting cross-legged in the tent she had pitched herself. She smiled softly; she could pitch a tent now, before she couldn't without severely injuring someone, usually herself. Something was wrong, though. Darkness crawled at the edge of her vision and the wind whispered in Hinata's ear, carrying screams and wails, but also a voice. _"Are you are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man they say murdered three". _Just as she began to get up, maybe to ask for help, the darkness closed in…

Sai and Hinata were standing in front of Godaime Hokage, awaiting the mission details.

"Sai, Hinata, there have been reports of an unknown kekkai genkai in the Land of Wolves, and it seems that the clan is planning a coup. The reason I am concerned is that this clan has it out for Konoha. A few years back, Danzo was in the Land of Wolves on a mission and he killed three children who tried to take some money from him. These children were part of this clan, and the family had sworn to avenge their deaths one day. We have one source inside; she is the clan head's second daughter. Her name is Mari, and she apparently wants to defect from the clan, though she has not given us her reasons. Your mission is to infiltrate the village, Yorugakure, if possible. If not, just gather as much Intel as possible. This is an A rank mission, but could go up to S rank depending on circumstances. Here are the files, good luck.

Later in the mission…

They had camped out for a week, observing the village and planning ways to infiltrate. So far, most had one huge defect that would render it unusable. However, Sai had just decided to simply walk into the village under a two-layer Henge (Henge=transformation jutsu). The first layer was a grubby looking Latino boy, and the second layer (the one people saw) was an old man rolling a wheelbarrow filled to the brim with cabbages (AN: kudos to you if you know what cartoon this references). Hinata and Sai had found a way to communicate quite easily: Sai would release some invisible ink and transfer his thoughts into it. The ink would then travel to Hinata and form the message, while she read it with Byakugan activated. The first message was: "I'm in". 

From then on, Hinata's mind flashed to the different messages, the other details forgotten

"This village is strange. It seems like dusk is already here, but it's only 12 p.m. Most of the buildings look like they're sculpted into the rock that surrounds the village. The people have a boat load of different traits, but every single one of them have pale skin. No sign of the clan yet."

"There's a huge building in the middle of the city? Probably the 'Yorukage's' residence. I don't see why they always add on a kage, they're not one. The building looks like it's made of a dark stone with lapis lazuli streaks."

"I think I just saw a member of the clan, they were doing something weird with air, almost like a powder? I don't know, it was definitely not an elemental jutsu."

"SHIT. The coup is happening right now. Don't move Hinata, stay safe, and don't go to the village until I give you the all clear."

From there it faded into darkness.

_**Oh Sai. I miss you so much. You were the one who noticed my fake smile, but you were the one who gave me a real smile, even though you didn't smile much. I, in turn, tried to teach you emotions, and what things you really shouldn't say in polite company. Well, public in general. If I could turn back time, I'd go straight to when you were about to leave and beg you to stay. I'd do anything to be with you again. But it's pointless…you're gone and there's nothing I can do about it…Would you want me to move on Sai? Do you want me to be happy? Are you showing me these memories so I can let go? I don't know what to do…help.**_

Sasuke walked into the tent and saw Hinata lying down. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or passed out, but judging from the tears streaming down her face it couldn't be good. Sasuke tried to shake her awake, but it didn't do anything, she was like a limp, lifeless, doll. The Uchiha checked, but found no genjutsu or damage of any kind. Hinata was simply in a post-traumatic stress induced coma. Of course, Sasuke didn't know this, but he had guessed something was very wrong with her from the moment she fainted. Since there was nothing Sasuke could do to wake her up or help her, he gently picked her up and laid her down on the inflatable mattress Hinata had blown up earlier. Placing a protective genjutsu barrier (think Barbie Rapunzel, ik, horrible example, but the witch forms a thing that makes the castle look like an unsavory part of the forest), Sasuke began the mission, tucking the Konoha head band in his traveling pack. No need to be killed at the moment.

_Well first thing's first_, he thought, _I need to get into the village. This is either going to be really hard or really easy._ It turned out to be the second case. Sasuke got into the village without a hitch. No one can resist an old man with cabbages. No one. Even Itachi couldn't…Sasuke shook his head. He was on a mission, his past couldn't get in the way ever again.

As he walked through the streets, pushing his cart along, Sasuke noticed three things:

Most of the houses were built into the stone surrounding the village.

Very few people were on the street and

The people that he passed were all paler than him.

_Yup, this village is messed up,_ Sasuke thought.

As he neared the center of the city, he slowed down and his eyes widened; amongst a pile of black and blue rubble stood a tall proud tree. Its bark was ash grey and its leaves were blood red. And its branches? Its branches hung down with the weight of the dead.

In the middle of the tree, Danzo hung, his limp body swaying with the wind. The two horizontal branches that came out from the tree were almost filled. There was one more spot left to Danzo's right (Sasuke's left). However, there were plenty more strong branches that people could be hung from. When Sasuke looked closely at the faces though, it took all his might to keep his jaw from dropping and his legs from giving out. Two people stood out, they were immediately to Danzo's left. One was Kakashi, his mask on even in death. The other was the man from Hinata's picture.

_** And cut! Yeah, it's gruesome, sorry :( I have a few ideas in mind for the next story I'll work on and I want you guys to vote. The first is a GaaHina story, it's normal ninja world, though there will probably be some adjustments to plot and such. The second will be a series called Bloodline. I was randomly perusing through narutopedia the other day and came across the Uzumaki clan's page. I had a "brain blast". The first in the series would be called Bloodline: Raging Tides. I'm not sure who I will pair with Naruto, but it will probably be Hinata. The final idea is an Anti-Sasusaku story, and it would be very dark, but very touching. Am I the only person who supports LeeSaku? I find them to be adorable. Except their children….anyways, please vote in the reviews for which you like the best and don't forget to participate in the contests listed in the AN at the top.**_


End file.
